1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiplexing circuit for time sharing a common conductor and, more particularly, to a multiplexing circuit which utilizes passive circuit networks in conjunction with multiphase clocking signals to permit information signal transmission while time sharing a common conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical multiplexing circuit arrangements, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,634, the number of circuit conductors normally required are reduced by time sharing a common conductor. Howeve, heretofore in utilizing such multiplexiing arrangements, active circuit networks including such devices as transistors, MOSFETS, or FETS have been utilized, in conjunction with necessary passive devices, such as resistors, to provide the gating circuitry necessry to enable time sharing of the common conductor. Consequently, because these active circuit networks have been required, they have contributed signficantly to undesirable cost in implementing the multiplexing circuit arrangement. Therefore, in an effort to reduce the cost of multiplexing circuitry, it become necessary to minimize the active circuit networks required to implement the multiplexing function.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multiplexing circuit design wherein the number of active circuit networks required to implement the multiplexing functions are comparatively reduced.